Ritsuka x Hitomi
by Alkaid .Hack
Summary: historia


P.o.V: Ritsuka

Loveless, o sin amor, como se traduce ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que pelear? odiaba tanto esas batallas, ver como amigos y demás tenían que ser lastimados, nadie comprendía mi dolor, pero… pero… yo estaba enamorado de aquella mujer que siempre se preocupo por mí, pero por que no le pude decir las cosas. Ahora que estoy herido puedo ver todo lo que perdí, los momentos en que me moleste con ella por preocuparse de mí, ella era tan linda y amable mientras yo solo era malo con ella, ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué…?

Nunca hice caso de ella, era mayor que yo, mas sus orejas la hacían tan linda, podía recordar cada instante, podía ver cada recuerdo de ella en cada gota de lluvia; el agua se convirtió en mis lágrimas, mi sangre en un rio, tal vez iba a morir…

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué se tenía que molestar tanto al saber mis verdaderos sentimientos?, él sabía que mi mente estaba confundida por la muerte de mi hermano, mi madre me golpeaba siempre que podía, ¿porque yo? ¿Qué culpa tenia de la muerte de mi hermano Soubi? ¿Qué era Ritsuka? ¿Por qué siempre me tenía que gritar eso?, era el peor día que tal vez pude vivir, yo de verdad era Loveless.

Logré llegar a la puerta de Hitomi Sensei, el frio era muy fuerte, mi delgada ropa no podría con ello, mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, no soportaba tanto frio ¡y mis heridas! me sentía muy débil, mis ojos se cerraron completamente, podía escuchar un llanto, era ella, era Hitomi sensei ¿acaso ya había muerto?

Trate de abrir mis ojos -no, no eh muerto…- susurre muy débil, mis ojos se posaron en los de sensei, estire mi mano lentamente quitando sus anteojos, ella me miraba sorprendida, sus ojos cafés se posaron en mi, se acerco lentamente a mí, y me empujo sobre la cama, me dijo que debía permanecer recostado, que mi temperatura había bajado mucho y que había perdido mucha sangre, cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido, porque ella se sonrojaba al verme, ella solo lo hacía ante Soubi.

-Loveless…- susurre al viento, sabía que ella comprendería, muy pocos sabían ese nombre, mi verdadero nombre, cerré mis ojos lentamente, el cansancio era mucho, estaba muy débil, antes de poder quedar dormido sentí como alguien más entraba en la cama, instintivamente vi quien era… era Hitomi Sensei, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y un segundo se volvía horas, sus pechos se posaron sobre mi pecho, sus piernas se entrelazaron con las mías, ella miro a otro sitio, me dijo que por la pérdida de sangre yo estaba muy frio, era eso cierto, tal vez, yo solo quería estar con ella, pase mis manos lentamente por sus caderas, le abrase lentamente.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en los míos, su rostro se acerco lentamente a mí, nuestros labios se rozaron llevándome a besarla, pase mi lengua lentamente a su boca, su sonrojo se disparo al instante, mas aun así me permitió la entrada, mi lengua probo cada centímetro de ella, busque algo tímido su lengua, al parecer le gustaba eso, pude jugar lentamente con ella, le lleve lentamente dentro de mi cavidad, ella se sonrojo a un más, aun así, jugó dentro de ella, nos separamos lentamente para tomar un poco de aire, un hilo de baba nos unía.

Sonreímos ambos de una forma tan tonta e inocente, su mirada era la de una joven niña, se acerco nuevamente pero esta vez en vez de besar mis labios beso mi cuello, dando ligeras mordidas y sucesivamente bajando por mi pecho, mi sonrojo estaba en mis limites, comencé a dejar salir pequeños suspiros -¡ah…! ¡Ah…! ¡sen... sensei…! - al parecer a ella le gustaba eso, llego hasta mi entre pierna, sentí como sus delgados dedos tomaban mi miembro, trate de quitar sus manos, pero era muy tarde, ella lo había introducido en su boca, me recargue en mis brazos, mi espalda se arqueaba, esa sensación era tan indescriptible, Hitomi Sensei me miraba, podía ver la felicidad en su rostro, no podía aguantar más, no sabía cómo detener esa sensación, era la primera vez que la experimentaba, sentí como algo quería salir, -se… sensei… no… no aguantare mas… - susurraba aferrándome de las blancas sabanas, ella seguía, sentí como aquello salía, ella se lo tragaba, mire a otro lado, me susurro al oído -es la primera vez que lo hago con un chico, Loveless - ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿Cómo es que ella sabía mi verdadero nombre? ¿quién se lo habría dicho? sentí como ella se introducía mi miembro en su entre pierna, era un movimiento lento y delicado, ella estaba muy húmeda, junto sus labios con los míos, sentí como atravesaba algo delicado, acaricie sus pequeñas orejas, tal vez sería la última vez que las vería, no quería perder esa oportunidad de tocarlas, al instante que lo hice se separo del beso, soltó un gran gemido, comenzó a mover sus caderas, mis heridas se abrían nuevamente, mas no le diría nada, el verla sonreír, el verla sonrojada era lo que quería ver su felicidad, me aferre a ella, tratando de moverme y apoyarle en sus movimientos, con el tiempo ella comenzó a subir la velocidad de sus movimientos, sus senos quedaban a la altura de mi rostro, los bese lentamente, ella dejaba salir pequeños gemidos, pero me abrazo pegándome mucho a ellos, use mi lengua para jugar, succionaba lentamente, sus gemidos y sus palabras de amor era algo que no esperaba escuchar, me repetía mucho acabemos juntos, no entendía eso, cuando sentí un liquido salir y un gran gemido de ella, mi miembro reacciono al mismo instante dejando salir nuevamente aquel fluido, me daba mucha pena, me recosté con ella en mi pecho, al despertar podía mirar que sus orejas habían desaparecido, bese su frente, despertó y me miro, ambos sabíamos que lo que había pasado no había un sueño, las pruebas estaban ahí, eso era algo que jamás podríamos olvidar.


End file.
